Oh Merlin the end has come!
by Love in the rain
Summary: Ron has been seated next to Draco in potions and after truth serum they become friends. Hermione really can't understand why no one will understand her perspective on the situation.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this was the first ever concept I had for a Fan Fiction and I had done am original version but I have redone it and changed the story line somewhat. I hope you like it and please let me know, much love ")_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter one**

"Ron Weasley and," Snape looked up from the parchment on his desk and gave Draco a reassuring smile. He know Weasley wouldn't take it well but Snape had seen some of Weasley's more compassionate moments and hoped that he could help Draco get through their last year, because boy did Draco need someone. He couldn't turn to his mother as she had died before he returned to Hogwarts this year. He couldn't turn to his fellow Slytherins, as most of them veered away from Draco because of him switching sides at the end of the war. And judging by the angry bruise on his cheek and cut lip, he most certainly couldn't turn to his father. "Draco Malfoy." Surprisingly Ron didn't complain, he simple dragged his books of the table and planted himself in the seat next to Draco. Draco shifted himself away from Ron, so he couldn't see the damage to his face. Ron looked over to see Draco hunched away from him and looked over at Harry, who was now seated next to Blaise Zabini, and shrugged.

* * *

><p>After Snape had finished his lecture Ron turned to Draco.<p>

"Look, I know we don't get along, but I need to get through potions this year and Hermione is always saying how smart you are," Draco rose his eyebrows at this sending a glance at Hermione, who was paired with Theo Nott."So we just need to get on with it as much as we both dislike it." Ron said trying to put the past behind his and get on with his life. Draco had done the right thing in the end and abandoned Voldemort and his family to join the right side. Draco swiftly nodded and swept over to the cupboard to get supplies. as he was coming back Ron noticed an angry purple and red bruise on his cheekbone and a cut lip.

"Oi mate, what happened to your face?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Draco said as he took his seat again and began to chop up the roots.

"That doesn't look like nothing. looks like a hell of a fight, other guy came off worse huh?" Ron chuckled.

"Just drop it ok?" Draco said angrily.

"Ahh so you came out worse. I have to tell you I have had my fair share of bad fi-"

"I said leave it alone all right. You don't know what you are talking about!" Draco whispered harshly, effectively cutting off Ron's words. They continued to work silently, thoughts running through both heads.

* * *

><p>"Now you have finished your truth serum, you will need to test it. Both of you will need to drink some and ask some questions." Snape said dismissively. Ron turned to Draco.<p>

"Well, bottoms up I guess." They both drank the potion and coughed.

"So, what's your name?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Draco Malfoy. and I know even you can do better than that."

"Ok then," Ron said shuffling in his seat. "Most embarrassing moment?"

"Snape catching me peeing outside after a Slytherin house party." Draco blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth. Ron burst into deep booming chuckles.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? What about your most embarrassing moment?"

"When Harry was staying at mine I got into bed with him after I came back from the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"What were you wearing?" Draco raised an eyebrow as Ron flashed a violent red.

"Boxers." Draco laughed in a loud fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah, first kiss?"

"Theo Nott's sister second year, didn't know what I was doing." Ron let out a ear-splitting laugh.

"First crush?" Draco shot back.

"Pansy, first and second year." At Ron's answer Draco cried with laughter. He clutched his ribs as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Ron clenched his jaw. When Draco had finished Ron had an idea.

"What happened to your face?" He asked boldly.

"I was beaten." Draco said glumly. "Don't ask. Please don't."

"Who beat you?" Ron pushed.

"My father." Draco looked down at his hands, leaving Ron to stare open mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, the first few chapters won't be very interesting and won't involve Draco and Hermione, because I need to set the scene with Ron and then for Harry to accept him so I hope you don't get bored because it will get interesting. Sorry it's a little late, I hope you like it and please let me know, much love ")_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter two**

Draco sat at the top of the Quidditch pitch. He could see Ron approaching him, he knew Ron was going to ask questions and felt like the interrogation could wait.

"Look, I know you want to know but I am not going to tell you anything." Draco called out to Ron.

"I'm not going to ask. I came to say sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me. I crossed the line." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well thanks mate, you don't have to go on I know how hard it was for you." Draco snorted and pushed off the floor. He slung is bag onto his back and began to walk of the pitch when he passed Ron he slapped his shoulder and continued on.

"Draco, you need to tell someone." Ron called. Draco halted in his strides. "Someone needs to know what's going on." Draco spun on his heel.

"No."

"Draco, it can't be left alone-"

"Oh cant it? It has been left alone my entire life. You can't just turn around and pretend you care because you feel guilty and pity me. No-one has ever cared. No-one EVER cared me so don't even try and pretend you care about anything that happens to me." Draco shouted and he stormed off the pitch. As he came to the edge he saw Hermione with her hip cocked to the side.

"What did you do?" She accused. Draco stood just past her with his back to her.

"That's right assume I am the one who did something wrong, not your precious golden boy over there." He turned around and shouted at her. "I don't know why I am surprised all anyone has ever expected to do is evil, all they expect me to be is evil." He realised that as he shouted she flinched. Draco stepped back and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just a lot is hap... I'm sorry." He sent her a look and waved his hands around trying to convey what he meant. He shook his head and ran back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Hermione I know you don't like him but please don't do your whole 'he's evil scum' speech. We all have stuff in our lives that drives us to bad choices," Ron now understood why Draco had so much anger, and always followed his father. He was scared. "Sometimes those people who have done bad need help as well." Ron said calmly. "Come on we need to get to class." Ron walked past her and pulled her arm slightly to usher her along.

* * *

><p>Ron parked himself next to Draco just as Snape swept into the room.<p>

"Cutting it a bit fine mate." Draco whispered as Ron hurried to get his books out.

"Yeah, couldn't get away from Lavender. That girl is seriously crazy." Ron huffed.

"Oh I feel for you, ever since my father told Pansy she would, and I quote 'make a fine wife' she has all but changed her name." Draco shook his head. They both slowly turned their heads and looked over their shoulders to see Pansy staring at Draco. She blew him a kiss and winked. Ron and Draco turned to look at each other. "My mum would have never let me marry a girl like that and Lucius knows that. She hoped to have a daughter in law who was smarter than dishwater." Draco sighed, thinking that with his mother gone he would probably marry someone his father liked to call 'controllable' which meant she didn't have a mind of her own, which is defiantly not what he wanted from his girl.

"Yeah, I'm not the brightest spell in the book," Draco coughed sarcastically and Ron grinned. "But, Lavender is seriously worryingly dumb. It is like talking to a quill. Which is a weird thing when you spend all your time with Hermione you get used to being the stupid one."

"What is it like to be that close to Hermione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Like walking with and encyclopaedia that double as a dictionary." Ron grinned. Draco sat for a second before bursting into fits of laughter. Ron soon joined him. Before they knew it Snape had dismissed them, only one student was left.

"You two seem very friendly." Harry grumbled crossing his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, so this chapter made me laugh when I had to Google Harry potter jokes, some of them were hilarious. Anywho it gets a bit more interesting in the next chapter so it should be better :). I hope you like it and please let me know, much love ")_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter three**

"I don't understand Ron, you hated Malfoy." Harry shook his head.

"I know but he needed someone to believe in him. And I know, at first I put up with him but he is actually pretty funny, and he has defiantly changed. I can see it. He needs to be given a chance, Harry." Ron looked over to Draco who was standing at the other end of the corridor. He paces for a few seconds before sitting down on the floor, knees raised, elbows rested on them with his head in his hands.

"But what about everything he has done?" Harry asked.

"That wasn't his choice it was that or Voldemort killing him and his family. What would you have done?" Ron asked knowing he would have done the same had his family been threatened.

"I guess so. But...I... its j-just it's Malfoy."

"I know. It took some time for me too but he's a nice bloke. He deserves a second chance." Ron pleaded he felt sorry that all of Draco's friends had forsaken him.

"Fine, I guess if you can forgive, I can try." Harry gave in before yelling to Draco. "Oi, Malfoy I guess if Ron Weasley can forgive you, I should try. You get one chance."

"Thanks mate, I won't waste it." Draco said walking over to them.

"You better not." Harry shook Draco's hand and began walking to the great hall.

* * *

><p>Draco walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting by the lake. They were both in howling with laughter. Draco stood awkwardly off the edge. As Ron fell on his back clutching his sides he noticed Draco's upside down figure.<p>

"Yo Draco, come join us. Harry just told me the funniest thing." Ron laughed as he sat up. Draco sat in front of them.

"Ready?" Ron asked and Draco nodded. "Right here goes. Why do Slytherins cross the road twice?" Draco gave him a blank look. "Because they always double cross." Ron waited for Draco reaction but was left with stony silence. So silent in fact that had it been a cheesy film crickets would be chirping. "Ok not a fan. What about, I got detention last week for talking in class, apparently 'I have heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name is not a challenge.'" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Fine, what about, I will not use Umbridge's quill to writ 'I told you I was hardcore.'" Harry was trying to bite back his laugh. Draco looked on if this had been a few years ago he would have been smirking at them.

"What's with Umbridge's quill? Why would it be hardcore to write with?" Draco asked confused.

"You didn't know about her quill?" Ron said shocked.

"Of course he bloody wouldn't have, he was in the inquisitorial squad." Harry scoffed. Draco looked down in his lap.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Draco nodded.

"So, what do you call a Hufflepuff with one brain cell?" Ron asked nervously. Both Draco and Harry turned towards Ron. "Gifted." Harry burst out laughing and Draco cracked a smile.

"What do you call a Hufflepuff with two brain cells? Pregnant." Harry was letting out deep booming laughs and Draco started chuckling.

"What has fourteen legs and can't fly for toffee? The Hufflepuff Quidditch team." Harry and Draco now became uncontrollable.

"Why did Crabbe and Goyle cross the road? Because Draco did." Ron laughed. Draco's mouth gaped ad he stared at Ron. This only caused Harry to laugh harder.

"Oh you think that's funny? Why did the Weasley cross the road? Because someone threw a sickle!" Draco smirked.

"Hey!" Ron shouted. Harry was clutching his sides with tears rolling down his face.

"So Harry, how many Quidditch players does it take to change a light bulb? Seven and one seeker to take all the credit." Ron snapped.

"Hey I'm a seeker too!" Draco shouted. They all sat silently for a second before exploding with laughter. They were all rolling all over the floor, faces wet with tears. Once they calmed down Harry asked Draco.

"So, Draco some of us meet in the Room of Requirement for a little shindig and I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Um, yeah sure. I mean if you don't mind..." Draco mumbled.

"Yeah sure, come along. It will be fun." Ron grinned.

* * *

><p>"Yo guys listen up." Ron called to the group sitting in the Room of Requirement. Ginny, Luna, the Patil twins, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hermione were sat in a rough circle. "You aren't going to like this but Draco is going to join us." Some of the group huffed. Draco was stood behind Ron and Harry behind Draco.<p>

"Come on mate, it doesn't matter I'll just catch up with you later." Draco patted Ron's shoulder.

"No wait," Neville stood up and walked over to Draco, Ron and Harry. "Look guys, if Ron Weasley can forgive him there has to be a good reason for it." Neville chuckled. "He may not have made the best decisions in the past but he made the right choice in the end and that can't have been easy. And neither could have been coming into the lion's den, bar Luna of course." Luna smiled brightly at him. Neville held out his hand to Draco. "You have got my trust, had to have taken a lot to do what you did in the war." Draco grabbed his hand and shook firmly. He followed Harry and Ron to the circle sat on the floor nodding and shaking hands as he went. Once he sat down people resumed their conversations.

"I can't believe you are all accepting this! He's not one of us! Think of what he had done to us! He's not one of us! Think of what he did to us! I can't sit by and watch!" Hermione shouted before storming out of the rom. Ron got up to go after her.

"I should go; I am going to have to talk to her eventually. I want to apologise. She needs to shout at someone and who better than me right?" Draco coughed nervously.

_So there we are, hope it wasn't too bad. The next chapter hold the big confrontation between Hermione and Draco, let me know what you think, much love :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, so this is the 'showdown' between Draco and Hermione. Ron is a bit mean to hermione at the end but i felt it was needed. It gets interesting in the next chapter when they play truth or dare, that's what I am looking forward to writing :). Anywho I'd love to know what you think so let me know, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter four**

"Hermione!" Draco yelled for the hundredth time.

"No." Hermione finally snapped. "You don't get to call me that! You have ruined my life for seven years and look what you're doing now!" She screamed.

"What am I doing now?" He asked throwing up his arms.

"YOU'RE TAKING MY FRIENDS!" Draco went silent for a second.

"I have only ever thought about other people my entire life and this one time I want to think about myself, none of my friends can understand my point of view! They can't do this one thing for me and understand that I can't forgive you and they won't. They won't understand that I think you are an evil, despicable and frankly disgusting excuse of a man that no one should even give the time of day! You don't deserve to be friends with us!" Hermione screamed breathing hard. Draco had stayed quiet for the entirety of her speech and answered quietly.

"Fine."

"What?" She bit out venomously.

"Fine." He threw up his arms and walked back down the corridor. Hermione started after him but halted herself not knowing where her sudden anger came from.

* * *

><p>Ron hadn't seen Draco in a month. An actual month. Every time he tried to talk to him Draco would avoid him. If Ron saw him walking down the corridor Draco would walk the other way. When Ron would ask to meet so they could play Quidditch or just hang out Draco would make any excuse to get out of it. Ron didn't understand what he had done for Draco to be avoiding him. Maybe it was something he had said. Draco had followed Hermione and never come back. Ron hadn't spoken to him since and not for lack of trying. Ron had tried to ask Hermione what they had talked about and why Draco was avoiding everyone, but she wouldn't give him anything. Ron was determined to find out what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco I know you're there I saw you come in. Just come and talk to me." Ron shouted into the Slytherin changing room.<p>

"What do you want?" Draco snarled. he came out of the showers with a pair of grey shorts slung around his hips.

"I want to know why you don't talk to me! What's up? You have been dodging us for a month!"

"Why don't you ask Hermione." Draco snapped.

"What? why?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"She made it very clear that she doesn't want me around you guy and I don't belong with you lot." So I'll just leave it." Draco held up his hands and, now dressed, left the changing room and a gaping Ron behind.

* * *

><p>"Please Hermione just give him a chance! He's not a bad guy, he's just had a hard life." Ron pleaded.<p>

"So he gets to make everyone else's life hard as well! He has no right to take it out on others!" Hermione screamed turning to face him.

"It's what he was brought up seeing and experiencing."

"There is a point when you grow up and decide for yourself. It's called your morals." She folded her arms and cocked her hip.

"Hermione you are so self righteous!"

"N-" She protested.

"No you really are. Not everyone was lucky enough to grow up with parents who taught them to know the difference between right and wrong. Some people were beaten if they spoke when not spoken to. Beaten if they didn't do what they were told. Beaten if your father was frustrated. Beaten if your father was angry. Beaten if your father was bored! Thinking if you're mad you take that out on everyone else. He was isolated. Isolated in his house all his life and never knowing any different. That's what Draco's life was before his mother died and before the war. He is trying to change and still getting beaten for nothing." Ron shouted his face red. "Hermione you do not get to dictate who we are friends with. You might not like him but the world doesn't revolve around you. You might not like him but that doesn't make him a bad person or mean I can't give him a second chance. You have no right to tell him he doesn't deserve to hang around with us or belong with us." Ron shook his head and walked up towards her putting a hand on her arm. "I'm not saying this to be mean You're going to have get used to him hanging around and accept it because he will be." He stepped away from her and noticed that she was still stood in her original stance. Stubborn as ever. Jaw clenched. Ron carried on. "Give him a second chance otherwise you will be miserable."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, this chapter is still building up to Draco and Hermione becoming friends and then more. So in the next chapter Draco and Hermione are going to the Burrow to join Ron, Ginny, Fred (I refuse to let him die), George and Charlie (because I love his character and I don't think you see enough of him) so it will get a bit more interesting then. Anywho I would love to know what you think so please let me know, I hope you enjoy, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter five**

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked the loaded question. Parvati thought for a second.

"Dare." She said bravely. Ron pretended to think for a second before saying quickly.

"Kiss me." A cry of 'ooooooo's' went throughout the room. Draco felt a tad lonely in the room full of Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws. They were all sat in a circle: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Zacharias, Dean, Ginny and Luna. Parvati smiled coyly. She crawled closer to Ron. She moved her face close to his and when Ron closed his eyes, she swerved last second and kissed his cheek. Parvati pulled back and smiled widely. Ron pouted as she moved back to her seat where Hermione gave her a high five. Lavender hadn't come back after the war. She had met a man in the hospital and he and her were now living down in the South-west. Hermione was pleased Lavender had found happiness. Without Lavender in their room Ginny had moved in and Parvati and Hermione became close through Ginny's girly sleepover activities and were really good friends.

"Hmm, so my go now." Parvati looked around the room. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hermione said with no hesitation.

"Ok, kiss our dear Zacharias." Hermione smirked. "And because I know exactly what you are thinking. It has to be on the lips for 10 seconds." Parvati giggled. Making everyone laugh.

"Come on guys this is truth or dare not spin the bottle." She sighed. Hermione crawled over to Zacharias . She gentle brushed her lips against his and placed his hand on her hip. She placed her hand on the back of his neck. Hermione drew back and kissed his cheek. She walked back to her seat.

"And that my friends is how we do it. Now who's next?" Hermione smiled. Draco sat stunned. Not only was Hermione playing truth or dare and kissing. She was enjoying it! The mind baffles.

* * *

><p>"Seamus, truth or dare?" Neville asked.<p>

"Seeing as it is being neglected by us brave Gryffindors, I'll go for truth."

"Hottest girl in this room?" Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Well all the ladies in this room happen to be particularly lovely, I have to say though Hermione's arse wins it for me." Seamus said with a wink. All the guys in the room nodded in agreement. Draco sat there with his mouth gaping.

"So my gorgeous gal, truth or dare?" Seamus asked.

"I'll do a truth." Hermione sat smiling.

"What is it with you and grudges?" He asked rather bluntly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Draco has done nothing but be honest and friendly and you still won't look at him." Seamus shrugged as if it were obviously.

"Well maybe I don't want to look at a spineless, cowardly Deatheater." Hermione bit out angrily, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Draco looked at the floor. Everyone was silent. Draco lent back and picked up his satchel and stood, putting the bag on his shoulder.

"Draco you don't have to go." Ron said.

"Look I have tried to be nice to Hermione. I am desperate for her to forgive mw. I know what I did was wrong and I can't apologise enough. I can't explain how much I'm sorry for what I did to her more than anything else I did. But I can understand if she doesn't want to know me." Draco shrugged. "I have really had a fun tonight, it was great fun. Hermione I know how badly I hurt you, but I am truly sorry for everything I did to you." Draco walked out of the room silently. Before anyone could speak Hermione got up and ran after him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy please! You have to stop!" Hermione screamed.

"Look I apologised and I don't know what else you want me to do." He shrugged turning around to face her.

"Nothing. It's me. Im sorry. I just don't like to be called stubborn and I reacted badly." She crossed her arms. Draco tapped his chin.

"So to stop people thinking you're stubborn you decide to stick to you bitch attitude. Wow Hermione you logic, it blows my mind." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yes I know it wasn't the best idea I have ever had." Hermione nodded.

"If that's all you have to say then I am going to leave now." Draco said shifting his bad strap and walking away.

"No wait, Draco. I want to say I'm sorry." Hermione shouted to him. Draco stopped mid-step and spun around, hand held up. He shook his head."Wait did I just hear that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Im sorry." Hermione nodded.

"No no no. You called me Draco."He said.

"Well yes it is your name." She sighed.

"You've never called me that before. I have waited years for you to call me that." Draco whispered to himself.

"Well Draco I'm sorry for the what I have treated you. They are right you have been nothing but honest, you have been nice and make it better and I have just been difficult. Everybody deserves a chance and I denied you that. I may not like the idea but I have to live with it. If my friends can accept you I need to try. So this is a new start we need to get along." Draco coughed. "Ok I need to get along with you." Hermione smiled.

"I would really love that." Draco stuck out his hand and Hermione shook it. "So Hermione," Draco smiled shyly. "Truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for the great response for the last chapter. it took me a while to churn out and I didn't think it was particularly good but I got good replies so thank you. Anywho on with the chapter this one is a tad slow but the next will be really fun to write and hopefully read. So please let me know what you think, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter six**

"I really want to thank you for having me Mrs. Weasley." Draco wheezed through Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hug.

"Oh no my dear, the more the merrier! We can't have you all alone in that big manor by yourself now can we!" She smiled. "You'd waste away, you're a stick as it is. We need to get you good and fed." Mrs. Weasley stepped back and held Draco at arm's length. "And call me molly, dear."

"I want to apologise for everything me or my family have done to you over the years. It was not right and I am truly sorry." Draco said solemnly.

"Pish posh, Draco. You were only a child and you were brought up with evil and that's what you thought the world was. Ronald has told me all about you two being friends so the past is the past. Also how lovely your are being to my dear Hermione." She smiled knowingly. Draco blushed bright red. "Jokes aside, that girl is family you know. She has had a tough couple of months and I know she appreciated your apology." Draco looked over at Hermione to see her and Ginny in deep discussion. Draco smiled (an action not missed by Molly.) when he saw Hermione laugh at Ginny.

"If you don't mind me asking , why has Hermione had a tough time?" Draco inquired.

"Well he parents died in the summer. Didn't she tell you?" Molly placed her hands on her hips. Draco looked over at Hermione laughing with Ginny. Hermione looked up at him and froze, blushing red, which only made Ginny laugh harder. Hermione hit her and sent Draco a confused look with a weak smile.

"No she didn't." Draco said to molly still watching Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to sit next to Ginny on the sofa, they had just arrived at the Burrow and Hermione was glad she was back at what she now considered home. She could see Draco having the life squeezed out of him by Molly. Ginny saw Hermione staring at Ginny.<p>

"So you're ok with it?" Ginny asked causing Hermione to snap back around.

"With what?" She questioned.

"Draco being here."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have been so selfish and given him a chance. I was trying to hold onto part of my life before the war. So much has changed after the war and I wanted something to stay the same. Draco was that."

"I guess, but he's hot." Ginny winked.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

"What? I love Harry but you have to admit he's easy on the old eyes." Ginny laughed.

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny just looked at her. "Ok fine, he's quite attractive." Hermione looked over at him and froze when she saw him looking at her and blushed. Ginny laughed harder at this Hermione wacked Ginny's leg and sent Draco a weak smile. She turned back to Ginny but was still aware Draco was watching her.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Draco leaned against the doorframe. Hermione looked up and gave Draco the chance to look at her.<p>

"Oh hey come on in. Welcome to my office." Hermione smiled. She had denim shorts that came mid-thigh. Hermione wore a blue fitted t-shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. She had her sleeves rolled up and her hair in a low bun with the occasional curl hanging around her face. Her hands were covered in flour as she was rolling out some pastry with a rolling pin.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I am cooking Draco." Hermione said not stopping rolling. Draco picked up a sharp knife.

"I would put that down if I were you." She smiled brightly. Draco put it back down carefully.

"So what are you cooking?" Draco asked. "I'm sure Molly has food sorted for the next year planned." He chuckled.

"It helps to relax when I'm stressed or upset. Potions work as well but I prefer to cook. I like the methodical thinking." She shrugged.

"Look Hermione, Molly told me about your parents." Draco looked at the floor.

"I don't want your pity." She said still not stopping the rhythmic action.

"Hermione I wasn't-"

"No. For the past few months all I have had are people looking at me with pity and stopping me from doing things and I can't take it. Just because my parents are... It doesn't mean I am incapable." Hermione was rolling the pastry hard now, so hard in fact that it had torn across the middle. Hermione lost her temper and threw the rolling pin down. She slid down the cabinet with her back against the doors. She sat with her knees up and her head in her hands. Draco sunk down next to her.

"My mum died a week before we went back to Hogwarts." Draco whispered. Hermione looked back up at Draco.

"Im sorry."

"Why?" Draco asked looking at her in return.

"I didn't know."

"No-one does. only my father, Blaise and myself." Draco shrugged.

"Why did you tell me?" Hermione looked into Draco eyes.

"Molly told me about your parents and well I know Harry has lost his parents but it's not the same." Hermione looked at him in awe nodding her head. "I just wanted you to know that I understand."

"Thank you." Hermione crocked still only capable to say short sentences.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you up." Draco stood up in front of Hermione and pulled her up. Once Hermione was stood she reached behind her and held up a fist.

"What is th-" Before Draco could finish Hermione threw a handful of flour in his face. Draco coughed and spluttered. Once he had recovered he leant forward to reach around Hermione to get the flour. His was a inch away from hers, but when she breathed in deeply her chest brushed against his. Hermione could smell Draco's cool breath. Her eyes flicked up to Draco's , he was staring back at her with molten silver eyes. Draco broke the moment by dropping flour on her head. Before long a flour fight broke out and they were chasing each other around the kitchen. Flour littering every surface.

"Bloody hell." Both Draco and Hermione froze when they heard Ron's voice. He was stood in the door frame in cargo shorts and a Chuddley cannon's t-shirt. "What happened in here?" Both Hermione and Draco were laughing.

"We're baking." Draco shrugged making them both laugh more.

"Well clean up, mum says lunch is outside." Ron shook his head and walked back into the garden. Hermione got a wet cloth and began wiping the surfaces. Draco chuckled.

"Are you a witch or not, Granger?" With a flick of his wrist all the flour disappeared. Hermione put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out before strolling out of the kitchen. Draco watched her go chuckling as he followed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, there is a note at the end of the chapter if would wouldn't mind reading that, I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Never have I ever caught a sibling and their girlfriend/boyfriend." Draco said embolden by the Firewhiskey he had been drinking that evening. They were all grouped around the forest near The Burrow. They had been playing around for around half an hour and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon Fred, George, Ron and Charlie all drank a swig of Firewhiskey leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco to watch on waiting for the Weasley boys to fess up.

"Well when Fred and I came back from-" George began.

"...Diagon alley early once and we went back into the burrow to find..." Fred continued.

"...our dear Charlie lip-locked with another familiar curly haired brunette." George finished Hermione and Charlie both flushed a vibrant red.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled after seeing her reaction. Draco just stared.

"What? I came to stay at the Burrow only to find you had all gone out to Diagon Alley and the only person home was Charlie. A very DRUNK Charlie I might add. Anywho enough about that, who did the rest of you walk in on?" Hermione asked trying to deflect attention away from her. All the Weasley boys looked at each other before chorusing.

"Ginny." Everyone laughed, but Draco only looked confused. Hermione saw his confusion and explained.

"Let's just say our little fiery little red-head here isn't shy when it comes to public displays of affection." She winked at Ginny. "Harry I believe it's your turn."

"Ok." Harry thought for a second. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender. The only two to drink were Hermione and Ginny. Draco's jaw dropped.

"It was a dare a couple of years ago. Moving on swiftly." Hermione sighed. "George."

"I have to admit this is a lie so I will have to think but I couldn't think of anything else. Never have I ever fancied someone in this group." George said causing the entire group to take swigs of their drinks. They all looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

* * *

><p>They had all walked back to the Burrow to go their separate ways before bed. Everyone was laughing loudly and all had big extravagant goodbyes. Draco was sharing Ron's room. Normally Harry would but he was sharing with Charlie as it wouldn't be comfortable with three in a room and Harry thought Draco would be more comfortable with Ron than Charlie. Draco was very grateful for this as, although all of the Weasleys had been very welcoming Draco still felt he owed something to the family because of what his father and his father's friends did to their family. Draco had his jogging bottoms on and left his shirt in his shirt in his room, walking through the levels and up to the bathroom. He couldn't believe the answers Hermione had given she still surprised him. Draco opened the bathroom to see the back of a girl. The back of a nearly naked girl. The back of a nearly naked Hermione. To be precise. Draco froze. Hermione was stood with her back to him the only clothes on her body were a pair of blue boy shorts. He knew it was Hermione by the mass of sleek chocolate curls, petite frame and pale pearly skin. Hermione went to turn around and reach for her shirt spanning Draco back into action.<p>

"Merlin I'm sorry. The door was open...I didn't know you were in here- I thought you had gone back to your room." Draco jabbered quickly. Hermione grabbed a towel from in front of her and covered her body. Draco snapped his eyes shut and slapped his hands over them.

"It's fine, just give me a sec." Hermione said nervously, finally noticing that Draco was without shirt and glanced at his pale muscular chest.

"Oh yes sorry, I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Draco."

"Yes, sorry, I'm going now." Draco said turning around and walking out. He forgot that now, having his back to Hermione, that he could open his eyes and walked straight into the sink. He cursed under his breath and hopped out of the room. Once he was on the other side of the door he lent against it and banged his head on the wood cursing again. After a moment he heard the doorknob turn and he jumped away to the opposite wall. Hermione emerged wearing a large Hogwarts and he could see some green shorts peeking out from underneath.

"Hermione I-" Draco started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No, look it doesn't matter. I should have locked the door. Harry and Ginny were being a bit over friendly in mine and Ginny's room and I left in a hurry, I thought everyone had gone to bed and didn't think about the lock. It'd not like you saw anything more than you would if I was in a bikini." Hermione said shrugging it off. She knew in her head it wasn't the same but didn't want to make him feel as uncomfortable as she felt.

"So I'll say goodnight and head to bed." Hermione said shuffling past Draco

"Goodnight, sleep well Hermione." Draco called after her and left for his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Draco collapsed straight onto his bed. His mind was going over and over the image of Hermione bare back and legs.<p>

"Draco." Ron shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"What?" Draco said defensively raising onto his elbows.

"I have been talking to you. What happened?" Ron asked. He swung his legs over the bed and crossed his arms on his knees.

"I ran into Granger in the bathroom." Draco said simply.

"Ahh attraction lost when you saw her floss?" Ron chuckled.

"No. Wait what attraction?" Draco sprung from his bed and sat crossed legged opposite Ron.

"Oh come on mate, I may be stupid but I am not blind I have known for ages you've liked Hermione." Rona said shaking his head. Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"You have got that wrong."

"Oh come on Draco! I watched you, I kept a close eye on you in sixth year and noticed before that. Every time you insulted her it was through clenched teeth. The fire in your eyes when she got close. The longing look you gave her when she walked away. I know the looks I watched Harry give them to Ginny. I know them and what they mean. I'm not an idiot." Ron said more seriously. He saw Draco's worried expression as Draco fell back to the bed."We don't mind if that's what your worried about. Harry and me." Draco turned to face him.

"I thought you and Hermione, you know, had a thing?" Draco said.

"Nah we both sort of realised when we kissed it wasn't right it was like kissing Ginny. I talked to her and she felt exactly the same she was quite relieved I felt that way to be honest." Ron gave a short laugh. The two teenaged sat in silence it for a moment.

"She was getting changed." Draco broke the silence leaving Ron to send him a confused look.

"Hermione, she was getting changed in the bathroom. She didn't lock the door and I walked in." Draco's voice was croaky.

"Wow, so you saw her-" Ron asked quickly more for Draco's sake than his own.

"No she had her back to me." Ron could hear no regret in Draco's voice, knowing Draco would be crude enough to look.

"I always thought you and Hermione were well suited, Draco. I thought you were a foul git, don't get me wrong... but there was something about the way you guys always fought, it was like fireworks." Ron sighed after a second of silence Ron flicked off the light. Leaving Draco to stare into the dark room.

* * *

><p>Hermione threw herself into her room. Ginny was sat on her bed and watched Hermione throw the door shut leaning her forehead against the wood.<p>

"Rough bathroom trip." Ginny grinned.

"You could say that." Hermione mumbled into the wood.

"Early?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Late? Hermione I know mum spoke to you a few years ago about the potion-"

"Ginny I know what you're thinking-" The girls continued to cut each other off.

"No, no, no Hermione I'm not judging you at all, these things happen. I will support you whatever you choose. And I'm sure my six brothers will kick the father into shape! I bet Draco would even help." Ginny saw Hermione freeze at Draco's name. "Unless Draco is the guy? Oh 'mione I understand he's hot and with all the rumours at school, but do you really see him as a father figure?" Ginny finally stopped talking with that question and Hermione turned around with a grin.

"I'm not pregnant, Ginny." Hermione said her smile growing.

"Oh thank Merlin, I was totally freaking out in my head. Draco wouldn't make a good father." Ginny shook her head. Hermione disagreed with her, she thought Draco would make a good father. She could imagine Draco playing with a little boy and girl in the garden, letting them climb over him and laughing. When they become teenagers Draco would congratulate his son on his girlfriends and tease him about them giving him tips, and pep talks on how to treat women as well as protect his sister. Draco would scare away all his daughter male interests. When she found the right one who passed all of her father's tests and wasn't afraid of him anymore, Draco would walk his daughter down the aisle and welcome him into the family. Hermione was snapped out of her fantasy by Ginny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hermione I know that look. What happened in the bathroom?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and clambered off the bed and over to Hermione standing a few steps away from her.

"Well I ran into Draco..." Hermione drifted off.

"And?"

"And I was getting changed." Hermione flashed bright red.

"He saw you naked?" Ginny squealed.

"Shhhh! Not entirely I had my back to him and still had my boy shorts on." Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Wow I bet he loved that." Ginny smirked. Hermione laughed and throw herself onto one of the beds.

"Unlikely." She said dismissively.

"Oh come on 'mione." Ginny sat next to the lying form of her friend.

"What? I'm not exactly Megan Fox." Hermione sighed.

"Who?" Ginny waved her hand almost waving away the question. "Doesn't matter, I have lived with six boys who have all had a thing for you at some point, bar Percy 'cus you know you're not quite his type." Ginny smiled.

"Not all of you brother have had a thing for me." Hermione said firmly.

"Fred first year, George and Bill third year, Charlie Christmas of fifth year and Ron...well you know." Ginny counted on her fingers to prove the point.

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh yeah and I have had to listen to and deal with those crushes for years. 'Mione face it you're hot and now I'll little Draco has seen you...disrobed I'm sure his little crush will only grow." Ginny smile wickedly.

"Draco does not have a crush on me."

"Sure he doesn't." Ginny grinned as she went to her own bed a turned off the light. Leaving Hermione to stare into the dark room.

_So there we go I knew both discussions were kind of similar but I wanted it to be that way to show that when it comes to liking someone girls and guy aren't really that different. Well apart from a few minor differences :) Anywho thanks for reading and let me know what you think, much love :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, this is only short because I have to set up the scene for the next chapter with some Dramione love :) I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Draco asked with a pout. He was quite disappointed that Hermione wouldn't be playing Quidditch with the rest of them.

"No I prefer to watch and anyway with me here would be odd teams with me." Hermione said shrugging and throwing the tea towel she had been using for the washing up and faced Draco.

"I'm sure we could kick off the ugly Weasley to make room for you." Draco waited for the reaction with a grin. The only Weasley in the room to give a verbal reaction was Ginny saying "Well it isn't me." Which made Hermione laugh. The rest of them just stared at Draco waiting for the answer.

"They all looking?" Draco mouthed to Hermione. She looked over his shoulder to see four ginger faces staring at the back of Draco's hair. Hermione bit her lip which made Draco shiver before she sent him a wink. She turned back to the dishes she was washing. Draco watched her and there was a cough behind them.

"I meant the youngest one." Draco jerked his head towards Ron not taking his eyes off her.

"Hey!" Ron shouted.

"Yes! Score only one ear and I'm still better looking!" George grinned and held his hand out for a high five.

"I'll have you know I'm quite a hit with the ladies." Ron protested. Everyone stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah you're a regular Casanova." Draco smirked. Each Weasley sibling gave his a slap on the head as they walked out of the kitchen leaving Draco, Hermione and Ron.

"Well- Er... I'm ganna go see you out there guys?" Ron said raising an eyebrow. Draco nodded not taking his eyes off Hermione. Draco put his hands on her shoulder and gentle turned her to face him.

"You sure you would rather be in here washing dishes then out there playing Quidditch with me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'll finish the dishes and come and watch you once I'm out of these rags." She gestured to her clothes with a look of distaste.

"Well I think you look beautiful. I'll see you out there and I will hold you to that." Draco kissed her cheek and walked through the kitchen door. Hermione stood frozen as she looked out of the window and watched him jog towards Charlie and Ron. She touched her cheek and realised her face was flushed. Hermione remembered what Ginny had said to her last night.

' "_Now our little Draco has seen you...disrobed I'm sure his little crush will only grow." Ginny smiled wickedly._

"_Draco does not have a crush on me."_

"_Sure he doesn't." Ginny grinned.'_

Before last night Hermione wouldn't have given the kiss a second thought but now Hermione's heart soared at the thought of Draco licking her. She quickly pushed her happiness and ran to her room to get out of her sweatshirt and jogging bottoms.

* * *

><p>Draco pulled up the end of his broom and slowed to a stop.<p>

"Tired Draco?" Charlie called over to him and flew up next to Draco. Draco looked over to the burrow and saw Hermione holding her book and a towel. She was dressed in her denim shorts. Draco could also see a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey she was wearing and a surge of jealousy flow through him and the urge to rip it off and replace it with a Slytherin green one.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Charlie asked. Draco watched as Hermione pulled up her hair into a low bun. As she stretched her shirt rose slightly to reveal a slim stomach, curvy hips and a tin waist.

"So, you like her then?" Draco asked trying to keep the jealous bit out of his voice.

"Oh no, I have my girl in Romania, but Hermione sure is a beauty." Charlie gave him a knowing smile and flew off to rejoin the game. Draco stayed watching as Hermione bent over to lay the towel down; Ginny chose this as an opportune time to shout over to him.

"See something you like, Draco?" She called. Draco stayed mesmerized by Hermione watching her turn around until he heard a scream and the shout of his name before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione caught herself in the window and stroked her hair into some sort of style. She threw up her arms and ran back up the stairs to find a hair band. Hermione convinced herself as she was walking back down the stairs that she wasn't trying to look nice for Draco. But in her mind she knew it was a lie. She grabbed her book and towel of the stair rail and walked out behind the burrow. Looking into the sky she could see Draco flying to a stop. She went about her business of setting down the blanket. Hermione again denied her brain telling her that she had worn a Gryffindor jersey to see if she could spark jealousy in Draco. Hermione could hear Ginny call to Draco. Hermione turned around to see Draco still watching her. Hermione screamed as she heard another more urgent shout as a bludger flew at Draco. It collided with the right side of Draco. Hermione flicked her wand as Draco's unconscious body plummeted to the ground.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, this is another quite short one but I can't wait for the next chapter. I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hermione you need to go home." Ron said placing a hand on Hermione shoulder.

"But what if he wakes up? He shouldn't be alone." Hermione said worried.

"I'll stay with him." Ron reassured her.

"But-"

"No Hermione, I know what Ginny said but it's not your fault. You have to rest and eat you have been here for nearly two days you have barely slept. Draco's not going to be awake for a while. Go he'll be asleep when you come back." Ron could tell that she still wasn't sure. "Hermione without you spell Draco would have been much worse or even dead. You have done nothing but good things for him over the past 48 hours. I'm sure when he wakes he will be so happy to know you stayed with him." Ron spoke softly to her.

"I know my spell is what saved him but I'm not here out of guilt if that's what you mean. I'm just worried about him, I don't know what I'd do if..." Hermione turned away from Ron and wiped her eyes. "Maybe I should go home for a little bit." Ron nodded and Hermione walked out of the hospital room dreamily. Once she was gone Ron rested his elbows against the bed and his head against his hands.

"Come on Draco wake up, she needs you even if she won't admit it to even herself." Ron took Hermione's seat and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyelids fluttered. His vision blurred ad he looked around the white room. He turned his head to the left and saw a stark orange. As his vision cleared he saw the orange was hair that could only belong to a Weasley.<p>

"Which one are you?" Draco croaked jokingly although it sounded sleepy. Draco tried to sit up but winced.

"Whoa hand on there, I'll call a healer." The voice Draco now recognized was Ron.

"No mate I'm alright."

"Please! You broke four ribs, your arm and dislocated your shoulder all on your right side, the healer said when your awake you can have more pain potion." Ron said getting up his wand and tapping his wand against a glass panel which shone blue.

"But they make me sleepy." Draco moaned like a child and pouted.

"Oh I know I have been here for four hours, and Hermione was here for nearly two days, has barley left that seat apart for the toilet." Ron laughed.

"Hermione has been here?" Draco's head snapped around and sounded hopeful.

"Of course mate, she came in with you and refused to leave until she was practically a zombie walking out of here. Ginny said it was Hermione' fault that you fell but she actually saved you life. She has been so torn up about you hasn't taken her eyes off you she has been that worried." Ron threw himself into the hard plastic chair and pushed his hair of his face. Draco sat in silent awe. His mind was reeling over the reasons for Hermione staying with him for the last few days. From what Ron was telling him he didn't care the reason as long as she kept it up. That thought made Draco smile. He realised that they had been silent for a while so Draco decided to break it.

"I was looking at Hermione but it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known, and how did she save my life I don't really remember anything after being knocked out." Draco asked feeling a little stupid for being so oblivious.

"She cast some spell to slow your body down why you are falling; otherwise you would have been dead when you hit the ground." Ron watched Draco's reaction.

"Aresto momentum. She saved my life, that girl is a true genius." Draco lay back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Hermione saved his life. Hermione Granger saved HIS life. Hermione Granger saved Draco Malfoys life. Draco could never repay her. Any thought was cut off by Hermione bursting through the door.

"Ron, I saw a healer she said that you pressed the alert button. What happened...? Draco, oh you're awake! I thought something had happened. I thought.-" Hermione suddenly stopped and ran over to the bed looking Draco over, kneeling next to his bed clasping his hand.

"I'm fine Hermione." Draco said as he held her other hand.

"No I shouldn't have..." Draco put his hands on the side of her face. Ron chose this moment to slip out of the room unnoticed Draco was tended to.

"Hermione you saved my life, I owe you everything I wouldn't be here without you! Come on sit up here, that floor can't be any kind of comfortable." Draco said pulling Hermione up onto the bed next to him. He tried not to wince as she accidently lent on his bruises. Hermione lent against his left shoulder, she bent her legs up so they rested against his thigh. They had sat in silence for a few seconds thinking about how they felt when a short, stumpy greying witch walked into the room carrying a pain potion.

"Hello my name is Maria and I am an assistant Healer, I'm here to give you some more pain potion. I have to tell you that it will make you very sleepy so either we can set up a room for your girlfriend or she can stay in here with you like she has been; I have been watching you restoring my belief. My Gerry died ten years back and I thought or the love had gone from the world. But watching you two over the past two days has restored my faith in love, you two have so much love and dedication..." Maria waffled as she wobbled around the little room.

"Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend; I don't think I'm quite his type..." Hermione sniffed as she clambered off the bed. Maria watched Draco as he watched Hermione. She gave the pair a knowing smile. Draco sighed as he watched her; he already wanted her back against his body. Hermione rested herself back into the chair. Maria smiled again and handed Draco the bottle. He downed it quickly and instantly felt his eyelids droop.

"Hermione, come here." He drawled. Hermione pulled herself closer to him on the bed. "Hermione, you are the only girl that could ever fit with me." Draco's eyes fell closed and his breathing slowed. Hermione lent close to his face and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Maria watched the pair over her shoulder and smiled; she walked out of the hospital room and spoke to another assistant Healer who had been watching the young couple.

"Happiness can be without love, but love cannot be without happiness. Love truly does exist; otherwise we would all be only happy but never loved." Maria said with a sly smile.

"You do say the most profoundly silly things, Maria!" The other assistant Healer spoke over to her giving the young couple in room 188 a tender look.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, so the last chapter wasn't quite the best, but I think this one is better. Sorry it has been so long for those of you who care : ) and I have to say it is weird writing Hermione being attracted to Draco when he is everything different from what I personally like, does anyone else find that odd? This chapter is quite short but I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Please let me help you." Hermione said as Draco struggled onto the sofa. Draco collapsed with a hefty thump.

"Hermione I know you want to help but I'm fine really." Draco winced.

"I don't care if you want my help or not, I'm helping you so tough luck." Hermione said, she set him on the sofa and placed his legs together over hers, so he was lying on the sofa with his legs draped over hers. Hermione flicked her wand and a bowl of soup hovered into the room and landed on Draco's lap. He dug in quickly while Hermione watched him silently. She looked around the room thinking about all the times she had spent here at the burrow and zoned out as Draco ate. Hermione thought of the Christmas' spent with Ron and Harry and the girly chats with Ginny. Hermione was broken out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a mile and heard a curse. She looked over at Draco who was flapping his arms and swearing under his breath. Hermione looked and saw soup all over Draco's torso. Hermione snapped into action when she realised that her jumping had caused Draco to knock soup all over himself. She quickly got the soup bowl onto the table and pulled Draco's shirt of him. She threw the top onto the floor and flicked her wand.

"Aguamenti!" She shouted. Water flowed out of the wand and splashed onto Draco's torso. Draco hissed as the cold water cooled his hot skin. Hermione summoned a wet cloth and dabbed his abs.

"Hermione, I can do it."

"No, no the healer said you need to rest for the next week." Hermione said in a matter of fact way.

"I don't think that included drying myself." Draco smirked placing a hand over Hermione's, that was in the process of wiping him down, and enjoyed the small gasp she let slip through her lips and her hand froze. As Draco held her hand still she tried desperately not to focus on the hard muscles underneath her fingers.

"This mess is my entire fault; I want to help." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"I shouldn't have made you jump; otherwise I would still have my soup." Draco chuckled and sat up. Hermione turned to the table and started to clear things away.

"I wasn't taking about the soup." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked he froze her hand as she sent the dishes of to the kitchen.

"Ginny told me something." Hermione looked at her lap but could still feel Draco's stare.

"Yes?"

"She said you were watching me when you got hit."

"I was." Draco said in a truth filled voice. Hermione looked straight at him. She hadn't believed Ginny when she told her. She thought it was just Ginny being Ginny.

"Why were you looking at _me_?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Because you looked just as beautiful as ever and I wanted nothing more than to rip of that Gryffindor shirt and replace it with emerald green. Even now in clothes all girls seem to think are the worst in the world you look so sexy." Draco looked at her three quarter length sweat pants and Hogwarts hoodie (which Dean Thomas had petitioned for at the end of last year).

"So it was my fault." She scrunched up her nose.

"It is not your fault that I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Draco gently held her chin and turned her to face him.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Draco pulled her whole body around to face him. She crossed her legs.

"Because you are." Hermione looked up shyly at his truthful words. Their faces were an inch apart, and she could feel his stormy grey eyes boring into hers.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt." She sniffed.

"It's cool. After all it means I get to spend a week with you while you look after me." Draco smiled as she blushed again.

"There are easier ways to spend time with me you know." Hermione laughed with Draco watching her and smiled.

"Well I think this makes me look much more heroic." Draco looked smug.

"What falling of your broom?" Hermione said biting back a laugh and raising her eyebrow.

"Well yes, but I fell while watching your beautiful-ness." Draco looked surprised at himself and slightly confused.

"My beautiful-ness?" Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yep." Draco popped the 'p' now seemingly satisfied with his new word.

"Well maybe we should take you back to St. Mungo's, you must have hit your head harder than we thought." She snorted. Draco watched her intently for signs of false modesty but none could be found. Before she could react Draco's lips were covering hers. His hand was on the side of her face as his thumb rubbed her cheek. Hermione could feel Draco's cool lips brushing her and they soon became warm. Hermione gently bit his bottom lip as he pulled away to gage her reaction. She wore a beaming smile.

"Yep definitely need to get your head checked out." Hermione chuckled causing Draco to smile, before leaning in to kiss her again pulling her against his chest smiling against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, so a bit more Dramione in the next chapter getting to the final showdown when they tell each other how they feel ; ) This chapter longer and I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So you honestly think this is good?" Draco snorted.

"Hey this is a classic!" Hermione laughed hitting him slightly.

"Classic? You call _this_ classic?" Draco smiled and turned to look at her. Ron, Harry and Ginny were sat on the long sofa with George was sitting in one of the single arm chairs. This left the only other chair to be the other single arm chair and Hermione to sit on Draco's lap as they watched the recently bought TV in the Weasley's living room. The girls had won the film choice so the group were watching 'Titanic'.

"All it is are people on a big boat..." Draco shrugged. Hermione turned to face him as best she could in his lap gaping at him.

"This is one of the most classic love stories around." She gasped. Draco smirked and tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Well maybe I want to make my own love stories." He whispered in her ear placing a kiss below it which caused her to blush and let out a small giggle.

"Well I am going to get a drink before I cry." Hermione got up and bent down to pick up her glass from the floor. Draco's eyes were glued on her bum and wolf whistled. Hermione slapped his leg and he pouted. Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Yes I can see it's getting quite warm in here for you right Hermione?" Hermione shot her a glare which only spread into a smile when she saw the playful look on Ginny's face. Hermione shook her head and walked into the kitchen; she stopped at the sink and filled her glass. She stood by the sink and got distracted by the view of the fields from the Weasley's window. Hermione jumped slightly as she felt hands wind around her waist.

"Why hello what brings you to my office?" Hermione smiled as she recognized Draco.

"Well I was getting lonely and cold in there on my own." He mumbled against her neck as he kissed up the column of her neck.

"Ah so I'm the equivalent of a teddy bear?" Hermione asked, Draco held her hips gently and turned her to face him.

"No, you are sexy, beautiful and comfortable to hold." Draco smiled as she dragged her hands up his arms and around his shoulders pulling his body against hers connecting their lips. Draco dragged his pushed his hands around to the small of her back and pulled her ever closer.

"HERMIONE IT'S THE BIT!" Ginny yelled through from the lounge. Hermione pulled away from Draco and heard Harry and Ron puzzled at Ginny's words but Hermione new exactly what Ginny had meant. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the lounge laughing at his groan. She pushed him into the chair and settled into his lap. Hermione blushed yet again as Ginny sent her a wink.

* * *

><p>Hermione held her breath at the knock on the door.<p>

"Ginny you have seen me getting changed before, you don't have to knock!" She laughed. She had her bed shorts on and was bending over to pick up her t-shirt to cover the bra she was wearing. Hermione turned around and came face to chest with a pale chest. She jumped back and squealed as she realised it was Draco.

"Draco! What are you doing in here? If Molly finds you..." She threw her shirt over her head.

"Don't worry I just wanted to say goodnight." Draco smiled. Hermione gave him a shy smile and held out her hand to him. He held her hand and gentle rubbed the join between her forefinger and her thumb. Hermione gave a gentle tug on his hand and pulled him towards her. This only caused Draco's smile to grow even more as he smoothly slid his hands around her hips and onto the small of her back resting his forehead against hers. She ran her hands over his stomach, pecks and around his shoulders.

"YOU are shirtless." Hermione said looking up into his eyes his face slightly blurred as he was so close.

"Yes I am." He smiled widely.

"And we're in Ginny's room."

"Yes we are." Draco kissed her jaw line and below her ear.

"Where anyone can come in and see us." Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes they could." Draco kissed up the side of her face and down the middle.

"And I couldn't care less." Hermione breathed as Draco's lip were parallel to hers.

"Neither could I." Draco gentle pushed his lips against hers. They kissed slowly until Hermione slid her hands into his hair and pulled Draco closer to her. She bit his lip causing him to groan. He softly pulled away as they heard someone on the stairs. Hermione rested her forehead on Draco's chest. He placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face to his.

"So, goodnight Hermione."

* * *

><p>"So what's happening with you and Hermione then? I saw you two getting...up close and personal with her over the movie." Ron asked as he came into their shared room. Draco was sat in the window seat something that were in all the Weasley bedrooms.<p>

"I don't know mate, but she is amazing I know that." Draco breathed. Ron smirked as he watched Draco.

"You have the biggest smile on your face right now its crazy." Ron loved the happy content look on his face.

"Shut up!" Draco blushed a violent red.

"You two are really good together." Ron said pushing his hands into his pockets and nodded his head.

"Really? You think she would go for a guy like me?" Draco asked. He raised his knees and rested his arms across them.

"More than you know. She has this glow about her whenever she is with you." Ron threw himself onto his bed. Draco turned his head back to the window and looked at the cloud filled sky.

"Yeah? Merlin I hope so. She really is something, isn't she?" Draco asked already knowing his answer.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't help it when she was walking to the bathroom when she heard her name. She ran to her bedroom again and slid down the wall trying to bite back a smile.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, so it has been a long time but I have revamped my entire story line from here on because the old one was just boring and I didn't want to write it so I knew people wouldn't want to read it : P. I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Draco walked into the kitchen to hear hushed whispers of the two girls. Hermione was stood by the sink washing dishes and Ginny was sat at the table. Both had their backs to him and were whispering furiously.

"So it meant nothing?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not." Hermione said in and 'isn't it obvious' tone of voice and snorted. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, _what meant nothing?_

"But your history..."Ginny said shaking her head, Draco was even more confused.

"Yeah I know, we fought, then we kissed..." Hermione shrugged. Draco's mind clicked, they must be talking about him. He stood silent, frozen in the doorway by Hermione's words.

"So it doesn't mean anything?" Ginny said in astonishment.

"I don't mean to be rude and you really wanted us together, but he was there that's it, I mean it's not as if we would work, he's not my type," Hermione laughed. "And I don't think I'm his either. We just aren't well suited." Hermione shrugged again and Draco felt his heart tear apart. He felt his chest seize up and he looked at the floor. He couldn't believe what Hermione was saying. He meant nothing to her? He was just there? He wasn't her type? They weren't well suited? Draco couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. Draco thought Hermione actually wanted to be with him, actually liked him. He couldn't listen to them anymore. He tried to make his voice sound steady but it broke and he couldn't hold it together.

"Er... I j-just wan-wanted to bring...this back. I um...didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation...i-I'll just go." Draco didn't meet Hermione's eyes as both girls whipped around at the sound of Draco's raw voice. Hermione clicked first that he would have heard what they were talking about and how horrible it would have sounded.

"Draco, it really isn't what you think, we weren't-" Hermione said rushing her words. Draco opened his mouth but couldn't form the words, he shook his head and left.

"What just happened here?" Ginny asked confused.

"Draco heard what we were talking about." Hermione said staring after him desperately. "and..."

"Thought we were talking about him?" Ginny questioned.

"Yep."

"But we were talking about..."

"Ron." Hermione said before running after Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the platform. She hadn't managed to find Draco after searching the house and surrounding land. All of his things were gone from his room and he wouldn't answer any of her owls. She was hoping to catch him in the train and explain that they weren't talking about him. Ginny was making sure Hermione didn't have feelings for Ron before she started something with Draco, which is something Hermione wanted very much. Everything Hermione thought about Draco was the complete opposite of what she actually felt about Draco. Hermione hopped onto the train just as it began to pull out of Kings cross. She walked up and down the train looking into every compartment. Hermione hesitated when she came to the last compartment and saw it was full of Slytherins. She boldly slid open the door when she saw a blond head was sat silent in the otherwise animated room, staring out of the window. Blaise was the first to notice her.<p>

"Granger?" He asked shocked. Draco's head whipped around and Hermione gasped at his beaten face. He had a black eye, with a cut running beside it, a split lip and odd coloured bruises blooming on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Theo asked. Hermione looked up to see Draco's hurt eyes.

"Er..." She looked at Draco's bashed face again and saw the sorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello, a few people had confusion about Draco, so I thought I'd tell you that will all be cleared up in the next few chapters. So this chapter is a little boring and it was a bit of a fill in but I'd love to know what you think, thank you for reading this, much love :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I wanted to talk to Draco." Hermione said as boldly as she could. Even though most people had put the past behind them and the Slytherins agreed to expect people and to not discriminate because of blood, but Hermione was still apprehensive. Most of the Slytherins turned to face Draco to see his reactions but Blaise kept his eyes on her.

"Draco doesn't want to talk to you." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Please I need to explain, it wasn't what you thought." Hermione pleaded. All of the Slytherins in the cart had stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the two of them wondering what happened to cause the spark.

"You weren't bad mouthing me and pretending?" Draco turned to face her fully and the hurt look on his face almost broke her.

"I was never pretending and I never bad mouthed you. what you heard was out of context." She wanted to go to him but held back.

"Out of context?" Draco said in disbelief he stood from his seat.

"You didn't hear the rest of the conversation-" Hermione pleaded.

"What so I could hear more of you and Ginny revealing that you didn't care? That I was just there? Everything that happened was you pretending. We weren't suited? Because that is news to me, Hermione. You knew how bad I felt and you lead me on. Revenge was it?" Draco could feel emotion he never knew he had bubble up inside him. Hermione was the first person he had ever let in. The first girl he had ever kissed and actually felt something, meant something. And it was all a lie He felt broken and hurt.

"No it wasn't a lie, I wasn't pretending!" Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She had hurt him deeply and unintentionally, she could see it in his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. Hermione knew how long it had taken him to open up to anyone let alone a Gryffindor. If he had only listened to them for a minute more he would understand.

"Please go. Just go. I get why you don't want me but please don't rub salt in the wound." Draco's whole exterior had changed, he was almost deflated. Shoulders hunched and head bent.

"Draco I-"

"Go." He begged his voice broken. How fast everything had changed, Hermione thought, after one misunderstanding. She could feel the tears start to fall as she left the compartment.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what just happened?" Blaise asked after turning to him as conversation resumed between Slytherins.<p>

"Nothing." Draco mumbled as he took his seat and faced the window watching the fields knowing they were long out of London now.

"Mate it can't be nothing..." Blaise asked wondering what had happened between the feisty lioness and his best mate.

"It's nothing just leave it." Draco said not facing Blaise.

"I'm sorry I can't, not if it's got you this upset." Blaise shook his head and jogged out of the compartment and down the aisle, he saw a curly haired had disappear around the corner.

"Granger!" He called as he picked up the pace.

"Granger!" She didn't stop.

"Granger!" He ran faster and caught her arm. "Wait up!" He gently pulled her around to face him, he could see tears pouring down her face.

"What happened back there?" Hermione attempted to wipe away her tears with a shaky hand.

"Nothing, it's really nothing." Hermione said with an uneven voice.

"Does everyone think I am stupid? It can't be nothing if it has got you both this upset." Blaise reasoned. "You can tell me." He said in a soft voice. Hermione gave in and recounted the misunderstanding.

"So he walked in and thought you were talking about him." Blaise clarified.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"Huh sounds like him. Well don't worry I'll talk to him." Blaise patted her shoulder and jogged back to the Slytherins.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello, So...never really thought it would last this long but I am quite pleased it has : ) All Is revealed in the next chapter about Draco looking forward to that! This isn't the most exciting chapter but I hope the people reading this enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think so please let me know, thank you again, much love : )_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Blaise walked into the library and began to scan the aisles and alcoves to find the group of Gryffindors he had been assured were there. He got to about the middle of the library he saw the people he sought after sat with small whispers. He stood awkwardly to the edge and coughed nervously. Three heads turned to face him.

"So I know you probably don't want to be around me but I need to talk to you guys." He looked over to them and Harry pulled out a chair.

"Sit down mate." Ron said waving his hand. Blaise slowly moved to the chair.

"Look first off I want to thank you for even talking to me-"

"Just stop there. We have nothing against you." Ginny almost laughed.

"Be that as it may, I didn't exactly help you guys in the war." Blaise shook his head he was still ashamed of not standing up for himself in the war.

"Many people didn't. you may not have helped but you certainly didn't hinder, well from what I knew." Ginny smirked. Blaise smiled at her. The young Weasley was certainly something to behold. Harry could almost sense Blaise's thoughts and held Ginny's hand under the table.

"But I am guessing you're not here to reminisce?" Ron asked. Blaise chuckled.

"No, I am here about Draco."

"Ah took you long enough we expected you straight after the feast with the way Hermione was acting after what happened on the train." Ron snorted. "We need to do something about those two I have never seen Hermione like this." Ron sighed and looked over to Blaise who looked shocked.

"That is exactly what I was thinking. I don't think Draco has ever been like this either." Blaise shook his head again, a couple of years ago if you said they would be losing their heads about each other I would have had to be admitted to St. Mungos."

"Right well here is the plan." Ginny said in an animated voice. She explained, with great delight, her plans to the three attentive boys. All of which revelled in her ideas. They had all decided on times and places and were ready to move out. Blaise stood again.

"Seriously guys, thank you for forgiving me and for helping me with Draco."

"It's alright mate we have forgiven the king of snakes. I think we can cope with you." Harry grinned.

* * *

><p>"Please Mr Malfoy could you focus on the task at hand and not Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said from the front of the class.<p>

"Sir I wasn't-" Draco protested.

"Enough! This is you last warning. You have disrupted enough tonight." Flitwick said dismissively. Draco sighed. Ginny grinned and waved her wand under the table. Draco felt another harsh jab in her thigh. He gritted his teeth and refused to acknowledge it. He felt it again and couldn't hold it back.

"Seriously Granger! What is your problem?" Draco shouted at a wide-eyed, shocked Hermione. The whole class turned to look.

"Mr Malfoy that is it! Detention. Tonight, here at 7pm."

"But sir, Granger was jabbing me with her wand." Draco protested again.

"Ahh so Miss Granger is the root of this. Fine, you can join Mr Malfoy tonight."

"I I didn't do anything!" Hermione argued.

"Miss Granger would you like to make it a week?" Professor Flitwick pushed. Hermione shock her head and sat down. From across the room Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Ron all grinned to each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione trudged out of the charms classroom and down the hall. Professor Flitwick had finally dismissed her after two hours of silence enforced by Professor Flitwick. Draco was sat across the room and ignored her all night. He had shot out of the classroom as soon a Flitwick started to say they were dismissed. Hermione walked down the dark hall, it was past curfew but she had a detention note that would excuse. She turned a corner and felt a pair of hands pulled her arm and shoved her into an empty classroom before she could say anything or even scream. She stood in the room and saw a male figure with his back to her. The man turned around and she saw his broken face.<p>

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Draco said with no humour in his voice.

* * *

><p>"Did you do it? Blaise grinned as Ginny strolled into the Room of Requirement.<p>

"Oh yeah, they are in one of the transfiguration classrooms." Ginny plopped down in Harry's lap.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked tossing a quaffle in the air from his seat in one of the rooms beanbag chairs.

"Now we wait." Harry said kissing Ginny's cheek as she started animatedly talking about Susan Bones and some Slytherin. Blaise looked at the three people in front of him and couldn't believe he was here now. But also couldn't believe he had never been here before.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, so I know Hogwarts doesn't have like a half term between September and December but I needed a reason to get them to the burrow but I really didn't want to skip to Christmas so yeah... I would love really love to hear what you think so please let me know, thank you again, much love : )_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione sat on a desk in the middle of the empty classroom. Draco was stood by the door staring at it almost willing it to open. Hermione watched him almost silently. Draco couldn't stand being this close to her without touching her, talking to her or kissing her. She looked beautiful in the dimly candle lit room which Draco was trying desperately to ignore. The small yellow light emitted by the candles illuminated the edges of her hair. Draco couldn't stand it. He wanted to hold her and never let go. To fight the urge to do so he faced the door.

"It's not going to open." Hermione whispered. Draco leant his palms against the door and hunched his back.

"Draco please talk to me. I miss you. You can't understand how much I miss you." Hermione uncrossed her legs so they dangled off the table and put her hands in her lap.

"No." Draco said firmly banging his hands on the door. He turned around and shouted harshly. "No. You don't get to do that." Hermione couldn't help but think how handsome he was even broken bruised and filled with anger.

"Do what?"

"Say you miss me when you never wanted me." Draco couldn't stand how pretty she looked. She got off the table and stepped towards him.

"I always wanted you." Hermione said truthfully.

"No. I heard you and Ginny."

"You thought you heard, if you heard the rest you would know." Hermione stepped closer to him and could see how broken he looked.

"Hermione just say what you mean. Not every occasion needs you to be stoic and talk like a professor, sometimes you just need to say what you mean or even show some emotion-" Draco was silenced by Hermione launching herself at him placing her lips over his. He took a step back to catch his balance. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and he pushed on hand into her hair and the other resting on the small of her back. They both poured all their emotion into their kiss. Draco moved his other hand up to her face. Hermione moved her arms around his waist and he pulled away wincing.

"What did I do?" Hermione said pulling her hands off him and her eyes shot wide with fear.

"No- It's alright...it's just my r-ibs...t-there a bit tender." Draco said in a strained voice clutching his torso. Before he could protest Hermione had grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up. She gasped as she was met by blossoming purple angry bruises across the right side of his body.

"What happened? it looks like you have broken at least two ribs! Have you been to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione said gentle brushing her fingers over the mark.

"No no no, it's fine just a small bruise." He winced but revelled in her warm fingers brushing over his cool skin.

"Draco don't lie to me this is not fine. How did this happen?" She looked up at his face and remembered the cuts and bruises littering his face as well. "And the ones on your face?" She brought one hand up to her face and she brushed her thumb over the cut on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please Draco tell me what happened. I could help." Hermione begged.

"No you can't help why you would even want to." Draco stepped back Hermione followed him flawlessly.

"I want to help."

"You can't."

"Please Draco tell me what happened." As she put her hand on his face again he turned his face into it and closed his eyes again.

"After I h-heard you and Ginny talking about me. I had to leave. I had nowhere to go so I had to go back to the Manor." Draco kept his eyes closed as he couldn't look at the face that matched the gasp that left Hermione's mouth. "My Dad was angry that I didn't go to him for the Holiday and he heard some rumours..." Draco trailed off.

"What rumours, Draco?" Hermione asked she tried to bring herself up to his eye level but she was at least a head and a bit smaller than him.

"He somehow found out about me and you being...friendly...I don't know how but he was very angry." Draco still had his eyes closed but he felt her lips brush gently against his. He opened his eyes to see Hermione's brown orbs swimming with tears.

"Draco," Her voice wavered. "I'm sorry I di-"

"It is not your fault." He stepped back from her. She could still see he was cautious. "This shouldn't be happening." He said shaking his head.

"I wasn't talking about you." Hermione said strongly not being able to stand Draco hating her anymore.

"What?" Draco said looking up with his brow crinkled.

"What you heard it wasn't about you it was about Ron." Hermione finally got out.

"But I heard, it all fitted, I was so sure..." Draco trailed off again as he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Hermione knelt in front of him.

"I know but you didn't hear it all. Ginny was making sure I didn't have any feelings for Ron before I started something with you." Hermione said trying to catch his eyes but he kept them looking firmly at his lap with a frown solidly etched into his forehead.

"Do you? Have feelings for Ron?" Draco asked in the quietest voice Hermione had ever heard. Had they not been in an empty silent room she would not have heard him.

"No! Definitely not! Draco it's only you. Everything I feel for you is the complete opposite of what I said about Ron. I never pretended anything with you. You are the only person I have not had to pretend with."

"I don't have to pretend with you either." Draco said hoarsely. He looked up at her face and noticed they had gravitated towards each other. So close their noses were touching.

"Do you believe me?" Hermione asked quietly and Draco could feel her warm breath against his lips. He nodded sharply and a smile spread across Hermione's face, Draco saw it made her eyes shine. He couldn't help himself and lent forward to kiss her. They kissed slowly this time, cautious of the others feelings. Draco hesitantly brought his hand up to her neck and rubbed his thumb over her jaw line. Hermione pulled her body closer to his careful to avoid his suspected broken ribs. She wanted to ask him more about them and his father but felt it wasn't the time. Draco separated their lips.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but you have to understand that I was destroyed when I thought you were talking about me. It takes a lot for me to trust and open up to someone." Draco said resting their foreheads together.

"I know. Talk to Fred and George." Hermione said fastening herself closer to him and felt him dig his fingers into her back. He looked confused though.

"Just talk to Fred and George." Hermione smiled before locking their lips again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, so if anyone has been waiting for this I apologise, had a bit of a self confidence knock about a month ago and I didn't really want to post anything but now it is summer and I don't have to see the guy who caused that self confidence knock for six weeks : ) Hope this is worth the wait...I would love really love to hear what you think so please let me know, thank you again, much love : )_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Draco came to the painting of the fat lady and stopped.

"Name?" She said making Draco jump.

"Er... Draco Malfoy." Draco asked more than told. The Fat Lady turned to look at him for the first time.

"Ahh yes, the young Malfoy, I have heard a lot about you. Our Miss Granger is very fond of you." She raised her eyebrow and the portrait swung open. Draco stood bewildered before walking into the Lion's den. He cast a look back at the portrait before he looked into the common room and froze. Music was blaring throughout the common room, although silence filled the Gryffindors. Neville slapped the back of the gingers head who had his back to the blond.

"Hey! What's up with that?" Ron shouted turning and rising out of his seat on the sofa and from his game of Wizards chess with Seamus, making the girl he was talking to jump. Ron stood looking at Neville before he noticed that the whole common room was watching him. Draco coughed. Ron turned ad smiled when he saw Draco stood in the Lion's den. Head down hands stuffed in pockets..

"Draco!" Ron walked towards him and gave him the 'half-guy-hug-thing' as Hermione had called it. "What you doing here."

"Well I was with Hermione," All the Gryffindor boys let out a cheer and Ron smiled. "We made up and got back together," This time all the girls wooped and clapped. Everyone had accepted inter-house cooperation and was used to people from their house mixing with snakes. Ron beamed as the cheers dies down. "But she said I need to talk to the twins so I was-" Draco was cut off again when th Gryffindor common room filled with smoke.

"Guys, really?" Ron said flapping his arms around to clear some smoke.

"You called?" Two voices rang out. One of the twins clicked his fingers and the smoke cleared. Draco jumped when he realised one twin was leant on either side of him.

"How did you guys do that?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Trade secret." George said.

"But we want to know why Draco here, wants to talk to us." Fred said.

"Because our dear Hermione owls us quite regularly..."

"And she has been keeping us updated on your lovers tiff."

"She says that you wished to talk to is about something." The twins finished together.

"Well...er...yes I do." Draco stuttered fearing that they might want to talk in the middle of the common room.

"So let's go." Fred and George said as they dragged Draco off much to the amusement of the surrounding Gryffindors.

"So, what is this big important thing Hermione had been worrying over?" George said surprisingly seriously.

"Well you know I left the burrow early." Both the twins nodded from their perch in the oak tree by the lake while Draco sat on the floor, although Fred seemed distracted. Draco lifted his knees and rested his arms on them. "Well I left because I overheard a conversation Ginny and Hermione were having." Draco said realising how stupid it would sound to the twins that a seventeen year old guy couldn't just have a conversation to sort things out George nodded but Fred still looked like he wasn't paying attention. Hermione said she had always been closer to George, he was always more sensitive and treated her like a sister. Fred had his eyes on something else. Before you knew it Fred had disappeared from his space in the tree and a puff of white smoke appeared next to a group of girls. George jumped down from his perch and onto the floor shaking his head.

"Sorry about him, the war changed us all and he chose to grab life by the horns and by his ruling that means get with any girl he can." George said picking at the grass.

"And what about you?" Draco said looking at the twin.

"I sort of went the other way. I realised how short life is but I decided to take life a bit more seriously. I don't know really, don't get me wrong I still want to have fun and I'll never stop joking but I just want something more as well, we are lucky to be alive and I don't want to take that for granted. Anywho we are not talking about my problems, this is about you. what up?" George said turning to Draco. "You were talking about Hermione.

"Well I heard her and Ginny saying all this stuff and thought it was about me." Draco said solemnly. "So I went back to The Manor, and Lucius, he wasn't best pleased."

"Is that how you got the..." George gestured to Draco's face cringing at the greeny bruises fading on his face and arms.

"Er...yeah. My father wasn't pleased that I had been 'fraternizing with scum'." Draco bit out through clenched teeth and threw a stick into the lake. George could see the anger filling Draco and smiled.

"You really like her don't you?" George said looking at Draco. Draco let his legs lie flat on the floor resting his hands in his lap. He looked away from the lake and to the kind face of the twin. Draco nodded.

"She makes me better." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"Well Draco, that girl is just as much my sister as Ginny. So I know how much she feels for you. For years she has told me how much she enjoyed being around you because she believed you hated her so she could be completely herself. She always wrote back to me about being confused about arguing with you. That girl has always had you on her mind." Before Draco could answer he felt a small warm body slide behind him and wrap their arms around his middle, legs on either side of his own.

"And what are you gentlemen talking about?" Hermione asked resting her cheek against Draco's neck.

"You of course." George said.

"I hope George wasn't spreading awful lies about me." Hermione teased the two boys but Draco didn't say anything. George went to get up and patted Draco's shoulder.

"It was good to talk to you Draco; we should do it again soon." He kissed the top of Hermione's head before strolling back towards the castle for the start of dinner. Hermione got up from behind him and stood in front of him.

"What did he say to you?" She crossed her arms. Draco didn't say anything but looked up at her. "I know I told you to talk to him but if he told you about the time we went to Diagon Alley, it wasn't my fault, Fred tricked me. Where is he anyway? It is rare you catch those two apart-" Hermione was cut off when Draco pulled her hand so she could sit on his legs. He held the sides of her face and kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry I ever thought you were in love with Ron and used me." Draco said brushing her hair out of her face and the wind dishevelled it.

"It wasn't your fault." She smiled.

"It was, I should have trusted you or listened to you explain. I feel like a child." He said grimly burying his head in her neck.

"It's not your fault I should have tried to talk to you more and make you understand." She put a hand on each side of his face and pulled it up. He moaned and shook his head squeezing her tighter causing her to laugh. She pulled his dace up again and this time he looked at her. "Let's not think on it. You know now how much I need you. I want you." Hermione shifted even close to him in his lap. Draco smiled broadly and held her waist. He slowly turned them over so he hovered over Hermione while she lay on the floor. He leant on his elbows and stared into his eyes. Draco planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel the same." Draco kissed down her face until he got to her lips. "More than you know." Draco kissed her and Hermione gripped his shirt at the shoulders. Draco smiled against Hermione's mouth. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders and to his neck.

"What?" She giggled as his smile only grew, their lips brushed as she spoke.

"I want to stay here more than anything but I can practically feel how hungry you are." He laughed. He pulled her up and carried her to the Great hall.

After dinner they had gone to the Room of Requirement to watch a film. Hermione had chosen what they watched and moaned when Hermione had chosen 'Titanic' again. Draco had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the film, on Hermione's lap. As the credits rolled Hermione turned to look at Draco's sleeping face. Now the music had finished on the film she could hear him snoring slightly. It wasn't loud and could be passed off as heavy breathing. An owl pecked at the window. Hermione leant forward and swept the hair off his forehead and whispered his name. Draco groaned and rolled his face into her thigh and put a hand on her knee.

"Draco," She said getting close to his ear. "I'm naked." Draco gripped her thigh with his fingers and lifted his head an inch from her skin and trailed his eyes up her body to her face.

"You're a liar." He said with a small pout.

"You're a snorer." Hermione winked.

"Well you can thank yourself for that." Draco smiled. Hermione sat there so a second before it clicked.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that I could do that." Hermione said.

"Well you did break my nose." Draco said looking at her. Hermione stared at him. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked just woken up. Eyes bleary, hair tousled, lips swollen.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just that maybe you should fall asleep around me more often then I might really be naked." Hermione winked again while Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione jumped up to get the letter that the owl was still waiting for her to collect at the window. Draco regained his wits and he got up to follow her.

"You my dear are very teasing." He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. She was tense.

"Hermione?" Draco turned her around and she stared at the letter. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are alive." She said looking up at Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello,__ it has taken me a long time to write this because I thought that the story seemed to be losing some steam and was becoming a bit boring and I got ideas for other stories but I thought I had to finish this as it was my favourite concept. I also tweaked the last chapter because I felt that it was moving a little too fast for teenagers :) So please let me know what you think, thank you again :)_

**Oh Merlin the end has come!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What? I thought you said they..." Draco said confusion furrowing his brows.

"I thought they were, or that's the ministry told me. There wasn't a...funeral because the b-bodies weren't found after they went m-missing and the house was ransacked and covered in b-blood, they thought the de-death...eaters killed them and-" Hermione struggled with tears.

"It's all right Hermione you don't need to explain now. What does the letter say?" Draco said taking her face in his hand trying to calm her.

"They are saying that they have... I don't understand." She stared at the letter and couldn't comprehend what it was saying. Draco led her over to the sofa they had been sitting on. He pulled her against his body and put and arm around her stomach to help her feel more secure. He held the letter and read it over her shoulder. Hermione lent her head against his neck. Several phrases stuck out to Draco. _'Thought to be dead when reported missing in muggle England and the house destroyed', 'found in muggle Australia with memories erased', 'memories restored and are continuing their lives', 'please attend the ministry at the below date to arrange a meeting'. _Draco couldn't believe they could get something so wrong. His attention snapped back to Hermione when he felt wetness on his neck.

"Hermione?" He looked down at her to see she had tears rolling down her face." Come on Hermione, this is a good thing. Your parents are alive! I can't believe those ministry jerks telling you over a letter! But how did they lose their memories?" Draco asked lifting Hermione's chin.

"Before the war when _he," _Hermione accentuated the word. "was beginning to gain power Harry, Ron and I went on the run. Ron had a plan if the Death Eater came knocking and Harry didn't have to worry about families so I thought I had to have some kind of plan too. I was rushed into thinking of something so I thought the only way to protect them was to erase any memory of me so that if the Death Eaters were to find them they wouldn't remember me and couldn't tell them anything. I thought they would just continue their lives, I didn't know they would leave. The ministry told me that they were...killed in their home. I guess the Death Eaters set it up when they found that they weren't there to shake me up a bit." She choked out. Draco couldn't believe her strength.

"Hermione, that's incredible. Definitely took some balls."Hermione chuckled. "But it worked, your parents are alive, this is a good thing!" Draco said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"I thought they were dead. I mourned them for so long, wh-what if I don't" She stopped talking like she was ashamed.

"Hermione look at me."Hermione looked up at Draco. He looked into her eyes and watched new tears form in her eyes. Pulling her up and turning her so she was sat facing him on his lap, he spoke softly to her.

"They are your parents, nothing else matters. What happened doesn't matter."

"But w...w-what if I don't love them anymore." Draco's jaw dropped. He placed his hands on either side of her face puling it close with, foreheads together.

"You are the most loving person I know! You forgave me, and you think about everyone before yourself. After everything I did to you put it all behind you and still put up with me. You will- DO love your parents. As soon as you see them it will all go away. You are just worrying yourself." He kissed her nose and couldn't have moved more than a centimetre from her face when she sealed her lips over his. Draco kissed her carefully still feeling the tears on her face. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck his thumb brushing her jaw.

"Will you come with me?" Hermione asked against his lips.

"To meet your parents?" Draco asked leaning back.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I just thought you'd be good support." Hermione said feeling shy.

"Don't you want to talk to them alone?"

"No I want you to come." She was moving back onto the side of the sofa. Before she could move far Draco was holding her again.

"Then I will come."

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione had floo-ed to the ministry the following morning and were greeted by Kingsley who, surprising to Draco, embraced Hermione on sight and firmly shook Draco's hand. Kingsley had taken them to his office before he apparated the two of them to the outside of Hermione's parents house. Draco stayed outside while Hermione initially reunited with her parents so that she could have a little time alone with them. He sat himself on the tree swing that was in her front garden (her parents had kept the house Hermione had grown up in). Before long he walked around into the back garden exploring the environment his girlfriend had grown up in. He walked up a few steps to stand on a wooden deck. He lent against the railing resting his forearms across the hard wood. He let his head fall against his wrists. Draco could tell that any worries Hermione had about seeing her parents had flown out of the window as soon as she had seen them just as he had predicted. Draco was enjoying the cool breeze ruffling his hair when he heard the voice of Mr Granger.<p>

"Draco?"

"Yes, sir." Draco turned around to shake Hermione's father's hand.

"I'm Steve. Beer?" He asked.

"Erm..." Draco stuttered standing up straight in the face of Hermione's father. He wasn't sure if Hermione had told her parents about Draco in the past before she wiped their memories, or if she had in the last 30 minutes. He couldn't even decide if he wanted her to have done. If she had it meant that her parents would have an overview of him and could make a proper judgement on him and whether he was good enough for their daughter, he didn't want to be the reason she lied to them. But Draco couldn't lose her if she told them.

"Relax, Draco, you aren't under inspection." Steve Laughed passing him a beer. He thought how striking his daughter's choice in man was. Before him stood a young man who happened to be taller than himself and broader as well. His pale skin and radiant hair stood out against the evening sky. In contrast to his skin he was wearing a navy blue polo and dark straight leg jeans. Adorned on his wrist looked like an expensive watch. He was certainly an impressive man. "Nervous?" Steve asked.

"Not for me." Draco mentally slapped himself for coming across as cocky. "I mean more for Hermione than myself." Mr Granger gave him a look, which Draco couldn't decipher.

"Oh?" Now Draco grew nervous.

"Well," Draco struggled for words. "Whether you liked me or not was not what this trip was about. I want you and your wife to approve or me for who I am not who I make myself and if you don't and think I am not suitable for your daughter then I will step away. However, today was about Hermione. She asked me to come for support. I can have another chance to meet you officially but Hermione will only have this one day to reunite with the people she loves most." Draco held his breath as he waited for Steve to reply. It was a few seconds before Steve broke out in a large grin. Draco let out a shaky breath which only made Steve grin more.

"I like you already, Draco." He said patting Draco's shoulder as he fiddled with the label on his beer.

"Sir, I wondered, how much has Hermione told you about me and...out world?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Mr Granger said firmly. He watched as the proud exterior of the boy crumble and Draco appeared to crumble in on himself. He sat on the deck with his knees up and head in hands.

"I'm so sorry. I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. Every time I see her I see everything I did wrong as a child. Everything I did to her. I don't know how she can stand me, I can't stand myself." Draco growled gripping his hair between his fingers.

"Draco." Steve sat on the floor next to Draco, with not quite as much ease as the young man. "Hermione has always told me everything; she writes me letters once a week and I would bet my house that you were always a feature in those letters and her life. For whatever reason you have always brought out this...fire and emotion from her. That is what she needs. Someone who will challenge her and bring out her inner lion-as her mother says." Steve took a swig of his beer as he watched confusion etch on Draco's face.

"But I hurt people."

"Everyone hurts people."

"Not like I have."

"Maybe not," Steve placed his beer down. "But I am a great believer in that we are the way we are now because of how we are raised and the environment we grew up in. Clearly from your past you have had one of the worst upbringings I have ever heard of. So you can't blame you for following what you thought- no what your parents thought was right. You can't have known that that was not the way of life. You grew up isolated and when you went to school you were surrounded by people who had the same childhood as you."

"But that doesn't give me an excuse, I should have known better-"

"How could you have known? I am not condoning this behaviour at all, but you clearly had no choice and hadn't seen any different. You also clearly show regret for what you have done. From what Hermione has told me from the way you acted you knew what you were doing was wrong and resentful of what you had to do. Again I'm not saying what you did was right but I don't believe you had much choice. Steve said fairly.

"Sir, I can't help but think this is a joke and you are going to tell me to get out of your daughter's life." Draco almost laughed crossing his legs as the air started to cool and the sky darken.

"Why?" Steve questioned.

"Well no adult, other than my mother, has ever showed any...trust or belief in me. They have all thought I was worthless and a useless, I thought you of all people would hate me most of all because of Hermione. Draco said warily. The sun was really beginning to set now and lights blinked on from the side of the house scaring Draco slightly.

"Draco, my daughter is incredible smart I won't lie. She will never make a decision without thinking through every possibility and outcome. Hermione is well beyond her years. If she trusts you so do I. I know you won't hurt her, you aren't using her because f you were you wouldn't have been bothered about coming with her to meet her parents and you certainly wouldn't be looking so heartbroken and concerned right now." Steve held his hand on Draco's shoulder. "As terrible as your past may be, it doesn't matter, as long as you treat her right _now and in the future." _Steve raised his eyebrow at Draco.

"You don't know how much that means to me, sir." Draco said, a strange emotion that he hadn't felt before filling him. Before anymore could be said Hermione appeared at the back door.

"Dad, Draco Mum says you guys have to come in-" Before she could finish Draco had gotten up and smothered her in a tight hug. She had her face buried in his hard chest and his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey, Draco, look at me." Hermione mumbled into his chest and pulled away slightly but only an inch so Draco could keep his arms around her, letting them slip to her waist. Hermione raised her hands to his face encouraging Draco to look up.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Nothing I am just so grateful for everything. For new friends. For Hogwarts. For you." He stopped for a minute to look at her. "Thank you."

"What have I done?"

"You've forgiven me; you've allowed me in your life, into your home, your family. Your dad he- I can't even begin. He talked to me like I was an adult, he made me feel- valued. I respect him; he has built this life for himself that anyone would be jealous of." Hermione felt herself well up with the thought of Draco and her father getting on so well. "Hermione I can never thank you enough for giving me a chance to prove myself and to try and make you happy." A tear started to fall and Hermione wiped it away and stood on her toes to bring their foreheads together.

"Draco you have to stop thinking that it's chance. You're not a bad person." Hermione said in a soft voice. More tears fell from Draco's eyes and he wanted to hit himself for being so sappy. Hermione lent further up to give him one soft kiss before Draco let his hand fall into Hermione neck. She wobbled slightly on her toes. Draco felt this and would his arms tighter around her waist and gentle lifted her off her feet. She let her arms slide around his shoulders. Steve watched as the comforted each other. Nobody was observant enough to notice the louder rustle of bushes and a shadow disappear out of the Grangers garden. Steve slowly slunk off to his wife leaving two teenagers and two empty beer bottles.


End file.
